


WIndow

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [43]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Terry Milkovich, Flashbacks, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mentioned Terry Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey had to leave Chicago for 7 years and now comes back to his old teenage love Ian Gallagher.Low-kye inspired by "Dancing on my own" by Calum Scott
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	WIndow

Mickey got out of his car. It was cold outside, soft snowflakes fell from the sky, landing in his black hair. He wore three jackets and was freezing though.   
He could see his breath when he looked up to the house in front of him.

It's been years since the last time he was in Chicago, in the southside, in front of this house.   
The Gallagher house.   
Ian's house.

_"I don't know if that's a good idea, Mickey", a twelve-year old Ian said, the pale face full of freckles and dark red hair wild, because of the wind.  
"It's gonna be fine, trust me", Mickey grinned, "Look out for cops"   
Ian nodded and looked around if someone watched them while Mickey took a hammer out of his backpack and quickly smashed a car window of the car standing next to them, in a matter of seconds, he was in the car, shut the alarm off and was able to start the engine.   
"Come on, hop in!", Mickey laughed at the younger boy.   
Ian quickly got in on the other side.   
"Do you know how to drive this thing?"   
"Sure, my brothers showed me", Mickey grinned and hit the gas pedal while turning the stirring wheel.   
Ian was frightened when Mickey drove off on full speed, but he had to laugh though, because it felt fantastic, riding in the car like this on full speed just him and Mickey.   
It didn't take them long to get an even more stupid idea and Mickey said, "Let's drive up to the Kash'n'Grab, gotta take home some dinner!"   
Ian just looked at him confused and soon Mickey crashed the car into the store on full speed, causing Ian to scream and yell at him. When the car stopped inside, the store was a mess, they crashed through all the shelves and everything lay on the ground, smashed fruits coloured the floor and walls red. They quickly got out of the car.   
"Shit! Are you crazy?", Ian yelled at him. The Milkovich laughed and started putting everything he could get his hands on into his bag.   
"Come on, take everything you want"   
"Mick, what if the cops get us? Someone could see us!"   
Mickey grinned and grabbed some candy he knew Ian liked and then grabbed Ian's hand and ran outside with him. They ran a few blocks until they were save from other people's eyes in an alley where they hid behind dumpsters.   
"Shit! I'm gonna end up in juvie because of you one day!"   
Mickey grinned at him, "Admit it, you had fun"   
Ian just crossed his arms and shook his head, but Mickey just smirked and held the candy out to him.   
"I got your favourite."   
Ian bit his bottom lip and eventually gave in and took the candy, then he smiled, "Yeah, it was fun."   
Mickey chuckled, "You have to loosen up, Gallagher, relax."   
"Relax while you drive a car on full speed into a store?"   
Mickey shrugged and smirked, he stood directly in front of the smaller boy.   
"Just enjoy having fun, Fiona isn't around to tell you off", he grinned.   
Ian looked up at him out of his green eyes and Mickey felt weird he looked at him like that, felt a special kind of happy and weird and he only knew that he liked it. And he suddenly had a thought in mind, the thought of wanting to kiss the younger boy, right here, right now, for no other reason than that he was just Ian. So, Mickey leaned towards him and kissed him. _

Mickey sighed at the memory of that first kiss. His thirteen year old self had been so naïve, so clueless about everything in life.

Now he was 26 and he wasn't naïve anymore. He didn't feel that kind of weird and happy in a long time... didn't see Ian in a long time. He looked up at the Gallagher house, it was already getting darker and he could look into the living room from where he was standing in front of the fence, light was on and he could hear loud music playing.

He looked into the room and he saw Fiona dancing with Veronica.   
He tried to spot Ian somewhere between his siblings.

_It was hot summer when they were teenagers, the hottest summer they had experienced so far.  
The scrawny freckled child was suddenly one head taller than him, his hair more orange than red, toned muscles in his arms, his body.   
The seventeen-year old Mickey bit his bottom lip when he saw how Ian took his shirt off dried sweat off his forehead.   
"You're crazy, working out while it's so fucking hot", Mickey chuckled and took a gulp from his not really cold beer.   
"As if you don't enjoy the view."   
"Oh, I enjoy it alright. I enjoy it a lot, but while I enjoy it, you're out of breath already, what good does that do me?"   
Ian chuckled and came over to him to sit beside him. They were in one of the abandoned buildings just outside the city, seeking the shadows inside.   
Mickey could feel Ian staring at him, "The fuck are you looking at?", he smirked.   
Ian shrugged, "I love you, that's all."   
Mickey leaned in and pecked his lips, "Love ya too", he whispered.   
Ian smiled at him, "I just wished we could tell people about it"   
Mickey licked his bottom lip and sighed, "You know we can't, freckles. My dad would kill us both."   
"I know", Ian looked away and took a beer as well, "Just wished things were different, sometimes, you know?"   
"I know. But things are as they are, we live in this part of town and it's shit, my father is shit, everything's pretty fucked up in general. But I got you, and that's good."   
Ian smiled at him again, "You know what?", he got up, "We could just live here.", he spread his arms out and showed off the room wit holes as windows and cracks in the walls, "Your dad wouldn't find us here and we could just, live our best life. We have the whole building for ourselves. We already got the mattress here", he pointed to the old mattress they brought here to fuck on, "That's already half of the shit we need", Mickey chuckled at his boyfriend, "The bathroom is downstairs, outside. We can get an old couch from the dumpsite and in winter, we'll make a bonfire and cuddle up all close and cute, so we don't die!"   
Mickey laughed and waved him back to him, the Gallagher sat back down, "That sounds perfect to me. But we are both idiots and would somehow burn the whole house down with us still in it."   
Ian shrugged, "We could at least stay the summer. We don't have to go to school, I just have to show up at work a few times and once or twice at home. We could live here for the few weeks."   
Mickey smiled at him softly, "You're crazy, Gallagher." And he kissed him. _

Mickey had often thought about that building and that hot summer and how they stayed at the building for as long as they could every day. All the past years of not seeing Ian, not being with Ian, were hell.

How often had he been so damn close to reach out to him again, call him, write a letter, just send a damn post card, anything – but he never did.

He wished, they would have stayed at that building forever, where everything was perfect and light and beautiful.

Mickey rubbed his cold hands together, the fingerless gloves where useless as usual.

He looked through the window of the Gallagher house and – there he was.   
Red hair on top of a pale face. He could spot the wide grin he fell in love with as a child, he could see Ian laughing brightly at something someone said.

There he stood, the boy he loved so much. A sad smile immediately spread across Mickey's face.   
He would give everything to hear his voice again, see him up close again, feel him again, just be with him again.

_Mickey lay on the mattress in their building, he was beaten bloody and he had no idea how he managed to carry himself from his house to this place. He felt dead and hurt.  
He was cold, he was pretty sure one or two ribs were broken, and he probably looked like hell, busted up face, a black eye, he could still taste blood in his mouth. He lay on the mattress and passed out.   
It was clearly a shock for Ian, when he came to the building, actually looking for Mickey because the nineteen year old didn't answer his phone for a full day, and he found his boyfriend bloody and unconscious – for a horrible second he thought he was dead.   
The Gallagher boy squatted down beside him, "Mickey?", he asked panicked and scared and shook him by the shoulder, "Mickey, wake up!"   
It took Mickey several minutes to gain back his consciousness and register that Ian found him. His eye was swollen shut.   
"Oh my god, baby what happened?", Ian whispered.   
Mickey swallowed and coughed violently. Ian quickly got him something to drink from his backpack.   
"What happened, who did this?", tears rolled down Ian's freckled cheeks while he ran a hand though his boyfriend's hair.   
"Dad knows", Mickey choked out.   
Ian took care of Mickey, nursed him back to health. He cleaned him up, comforted him, did everything he could. _

He loved this man still the way he loved him years ago.   
It all seemed so far away now.

He could see Ian starting to dance happily with his siblings.   
And then he suddenly spotted a guy he couldn't place. It wasn't Lip or Carl, not Liam either. The brunet man grinned at Ian and danced with him and Ian smiled at him.

_Mickey exhaled the smoke from the cigarette, he put it back between his busted up lips. His whole face still hurt, blue, violet and yellow bruises were on his face, especially around his eye. His rips still didn't feel so good. It's been two weeks since his dad found out and had beat him bloody. He couldn't go back home, he knew that. His dad would only beat him again or worse.  
So, since the confrontation with his dad, he had only been home once – to pack his things.   
Now, he sat in their building a bag with his clothes and money he stole from his father and waited for Ian.   
Mickey couldn't stay here, he couldn't go back- so he had to leave.   
Ian finally came to the building.   
"Finally, Gallagher", Mickey mumbled and kissed him when he reached him.   
He had already asked Ian to come with him, to run away with him – he didn't have a plan where they could go to, but he needed to go, and he wanted Ian to come with him.   
"Where are your things?", Mickey asked confused, when he noticed Ian didn't have his bag with him.   
Ian looked at him apologetic and closed his eyes, "I can't come with you, Mick."   
"What?", Mickey asked quietly, "Why?"   
"I can't leave my family, Mick. I'm sorry."   
Mickey had feared exactly this, that Ian wouldn't want to come with him in the end.   
Mickey took a step back from him, he looked hurt and disappointed, but really, he was just sad and exhausted. _

Mickey watched the Gallagher Party in front of him, a happy family just having a good time. He watched them through the window like a TV family, unreachable for him.

He saw Ian and that guy, how they danced closely and how Ian grinned and laughed about something he said.

_  
"Mickey, believe me, I love you. I love you so much and I don't want to be apart from you- "  
"Then come with me!", Mickey begged him.   
"I can't... I'm sorry.", he shook his head, "I can't leave my siblings. Why can't you just stay?"   
Mickey scoffed, "Stay? The second my father lies eyes on me again I'm a dead man, Ian! I can't stay in this ruin forever!"   
"You can come live with us", Ian and stepped towards Mickey, he took his hand.   
"Your house is already overflowing with people. Your siblings don't even like me and you live two streets down from my house. Am I supposed to never leave the house again, so my dad won't see me? I can't stay in Chicago and I beg you, I fucking beg you... come with me, Ian."   
Ian swallowed hard and pressed his lips together, he shook his head slowly.   
Mickey sighed and closed his eyes, Ian wouldn't come with him. No matter what he would say, from this moment onwards, the man he loved wouldn't be by his side anymore.   
"This is it then, huh?", Mickey whispered and looked at him again, he desperately tried not to cry, not to show that Ian was his weakness and he made him weak right now, he felt really fucking weak in this second, "This is the end for us?"   
Ian looked at him and he actually had tears in hi eyes, "It doesn't have to be. If you ever...", a tear ran down his cheek and he rubbed it off, he looked into Mickey's eyes, "If you ever come back, I will be here, waiting."   
Mickey was sure, that he would never come back. He couldn't come back as long as Terry was alive, and Ian wouldn't wait the next thirty or forty years for him.   
Ian put a hand on his boyfriend's cheek and Mickey closed his eyes, sighing in defeat.   
Ian sobbed lowly and pulled Mickey to him and kissed him deeply. Mickey wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back as passionately as he could, knowing it would probably be the last time he ever got to do it. _

Mickey's worst nightmares suddenly became real right in front of his eyes: Ian pulled the stranger in and kissed him on the lips.   
He stood outside and had to watch the man he loved kissing another guy.

Mickey took a deep breath. Of course, Ian would have moved on. Of course, Ian couldn't have waited for long... not that Mickey ever really thought he would anyway.   
And yet... it just hurt him so much to see the only person he ever loved kissing another man. And that man got to be in that house with Ian's family, was probably liked by Ian's family.

_  
"I love you", Ian whispered when they separated again.  
Mickey bit his bottom lip and just stepped back and took his bag, knowing very well, that he wouldn't be able to say it back without starting to cry.   
He slowly walked to the door of their building and looked back at Ian.   
The ginger looked after him, tears still spilling out of his eyes.   
"Goodbye, Mickey", he whispered, and those words hurt the Milkovich more than anything else ever could.   
"Yeah, fuck you Gallagher", he said and turned around and left. _

Mickey forced himself to go up the stairs to the door.   
"Fuck", he whispered to himself, "What are you doing here, Milkovich?"   
Ian looked happy with that man in there. Why would Mickey come back now? What good would it do, to knock on that door and talk to him? He was gone for 7 years after all, Ian clearly moved on. He wasn't needed here.   
He shouldn't come back and mess this up.

Mickey sighed and fought back the tears and the pain that came with all the good and bad memories.   
He slowly walked down the steps again and turned around again to the window.   
Ian was dancing with the man and kissed him again, looking happy.

Mickey wanted Ian to be happy. So, he just accepted it and turned around.   
The Milkovich walked down the path to the fence again, ready to leave again, when he heard the door behind him opening.

"Mickey?"

Mickey stopped. He heard the Gallagher coming down the steps to the front porch and he turned around to him. Ian stopped when he saw him.

"It's really you", Ian whispered.   
Mickey shrugged, "Seems so."   
"You came back", he whispered still in disbelief.   
"Didn't mean to bother you"   
"Bother?", he shook his head.

Ian smiled at him and eliminated the last meters between them, their faces were only one inch away from each other now.   
"I thought, I'd never see you again", Ian whispered and cupped his face.   
Mickey's breath hitched when Ian touched him again for the first time in seven years.

Ian looked him in the eyes and then leaned in and kissed him.   
He completely ignored being in public and the second Ian's lips met his again, Mickey didn't care anymore either.

They started kissing softly and hesitantly and the kiss became more and more impatient and passionate. They both waited seven years for this.

"Ian?", they were interrupted by a yell. It was the man Ian was kissing earlier.  
Ian pulled back and sighed.   
"I didn't mean to cause you any problems", Mickey mumbled.   
"You aren't", Ian said and smiled at him.

"Ian, what are you doing?", the man yelled from the front door, he sounded beyond angry.   
"I hoped you would come back", Ian whispered and caressed his cheek, effectively ignoring the other man, "I waited for this day."   
"Yeah? Does your boyfriend know about that?"   
"Ian!", the man came out to front porch.   
"He isn't my boyfriend", Ian scoffed.   
"Are you sure?"

The guy now came down the stairs, "What is going on here?"   
"Maybe, he's my boyfriend a little bit.", Ian mumbled.   
Mickey raised his eyebrows.

Ian sighed and turned around to him.   
"Trevor, stop yelling. Go home."   
Trevor looked at him surprised, "Home?"   
"Yeah, don't make a scene here, Trev, please. I have to take care of something important here."   
Mickey looked at Ian confused but also slightly amused.   
"Are you breaking up with me right now?"   
Ian nodded, "Listen, I could give you a whole break up speech and an apology if you want, but not now. I waited for this for seven years.", he smiled at Mickey again, "Do you want to come inside with me?"

Mickey looked from Ian to Trevor and back, "Uhm, yeah, sure"   
Ian smiled and took his hand to pull him inside.   
"You fucking asshole!", Mickey heard Trevor screaming behind them, "You stupid fucking bastard, Ian!"

Ian just closed the door when they were inside and kissed Mickey again.   
"I love you, still love you.", Ian whispered when they separated again, "I never stopped."   
"I love you too, freckles", Mickey said softly, "You know I never asked of you to wait for me or break up with your new boyfriend."   
Ian rolled his eyes, "I barely knew him, I just wanted you to come back all those years... I should have never let you go. I should have come with you."   
Mickey smiled, "Yeah, you should have, we would have been great together, just off alone, like you wanted it that one summer."   
Ian smiled fondly at the memory.

"But now you're back."   
"Now I'm back", Mickey nodded.   
"And I'm not letting you go again"   
Mickey smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
